Harry and the truth
by xicedxbabyx
Summary: Harry finds out about a startling truth about himself and those that he thought were friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Krispeak and Shanktooth. All the other Characters and such belong to Jk Rawling.

Chapter 1

The sun is bright and the sun is hot. Everyone was inside trying to stay out of the heat except one lone young man whom was out weeding his Aunts garden. Harry is sweating and had a bad sunburn on his back.

Harry could believe that he was forced to come back here even after he begged to not be sent back. He was even more furious that Dumbledore wrote to his guardians about Sirius's death. His gaurdians and Dudly were even more worse then before because they no longer had to worry about an escaped mass murderer after them. Vernon was even more mean after Remus and the others threatened them.

For the last couple of days Harry was becoming more and more depressed. Harry was finding it hard to cope. Ron and Hermione hadn't written him since he got to the Dursley's. Dumbledore had stopped his subscription to the Daily Profit, so now he had no way of knowing what was going on in the wizarding world.

Malfoy Manor

Remus is sitting with Severus and Lucius. The three of them had been friends secretly since third year of Hogwarts. Lilly had been friends secretly as well. The three men had begun talking more for the last six years.

Only Lilly and Remus knew that Severus and Lucius were spy's. They spyed for their side which is the third option for the war. They had a lot of people that were on their side. Remus hoped that when he goes to see Harry, he could convince him to fight with them.

Sirius and Remus had been talking for the last year about the possibility of taking Harry to Gringotts and getting an audit of his accounts if anything were to go wrong and either of them died. Sirius and Remus were worried that Dumbledore could do something to either or both of them so that he could get control of Harry more. Sirius even worried that the some or all of the Weasley's could be paid to befriend Harry.

"I want to take Harry to Gringotts. After I can try and convince him to come here." Remus looked at Severus and Lucius. Remus thought that this place might be a good idea to bring him here because no one would think to look for Harry here. This place was good for a vacation from all the trouble as well because Harry could go horse back riding and possibly make friends with Draco. Draco didn't really want to be mean to Harry but because he had to show a fake front he had to.

"That may work. Just hope he's ready to hear what you have to say about Dumbledore, Remus." Lucius lifted his glass of firewisky to his lips. Remus nodded his head. He hoped so as well.

Severus looked at the both of them and nodded his head as well. He had to be mean to Harry because he had to protect him from Dumbledore. He actually would like to get to know Lilly's son better because she was his friend. Even though Severus hated James he never would transfer that hate to an innocent child. Severus though still blamed himself for getting her killed. He wanted so much to change the past, but because he couldn't he mad a vow to himself that he would do anything to protect her child. He would even die to protect him.

Remus looked at the other two and nodded his head as to let them know he was heading out. He got up and adjusted his cloak on his shoulders. Remus then headed out of the Malfoy manor and headed to Harry's relatives.

Upstairs Draco who had listened in on the conversation made his own vow that he would make up for all the mean things to Harry. He hoped that He could start a new friendship with him and maybe help him make new friends in the Slytherin house.

Not to many people know that most if not all Slytherin house didn't really want to be Death Eaters. They just didn't have anyone to majorly look to for help. Yes a lot of them wanted to fight on the third side but what could they do is there parents where Death Eaters. Maybe now though they would have an actual fighting chance.

Little Winging, Surrey.

Harry is finally able to finish his weeding. He was able to sneak into the upstairs bathroom and put cold cloth on his face and neck for a few minutes. He knew he had to hurry because he had to make dinner for the Durley's and guests. He had to start early and then he would be locked into his room for the rest of the night. He even knew that he would get to eat anything that he made because Petunia didn't think he did the weeding fast enough.

Just then, as Harry started down the stairs, there was a knock at the door. Harry rushed down the rest of the stairs and answered the door as Dudley almost got to it. Harry smiled as he opened the door and saw Remus standing there. Harry hugged Remus and was just able not to flinch and make his sunburn know to Remus.

"Remus, What are doing here?" Harry asked even though he was very happy to see him.

"Mom, one of those freaks from the train station is here," Dudley yelled as he scampered as fast as his whale like body would let him. Petunia walked into the white colored hall and saw who was at the door.

"What do you freaks want? Potter is supposed to be starting dinner." Petunia shrieked as she came up behind Harry. Remus bristled with annoyance. He hated the way the muggles treated Harry.

"I am here to take Harry for the rest of the summer," Remus growled. He didn't care what he had to do but he would do anything he could to convince the young man to come.

"WHAT? Your Headmaster said Potter was to stay here this summer!" Petunia knew she would be in deep trouble if Harry didn't stay, but she also didn't like him and didn't want anymore freaks coming around her house.

Harry smiled as he would love to get away from theses people. He was tired of being treated like a house elf and having to do all the chores. Plus he was starting to get a weird feeling of danger everytime Vernon would look at him. He didn't like that feeling at all.

"I don't care, He's coming with me." Remus stared into Petunia's face. "Harry get your stuff. I'll shrink it for you and don't forget to tell Hedwig to come find us later." Harry nodded his head and ran up the stairs. He had to be careful though so Remus would find out about his back being sunburn until later.

Harry came down a few minutes later. He had Hedwigs empty cage and was dragging his trunk. Remus brought out his wand and shrank Harry's trunk and cage and then put it in his pocket.

"Come Harry we should be going," Remus gestured for him to fallow. They left Petunia scowling with anger at the door as they walked towards an abandoned ally. Remus put his hand around Harry's shoulder, not noticing him flinch, and apperated them to another empty ally across from the leaky cauldron. Remus then picked a rock and transfigured it into a black baseball hat. He then placed the hat on Harry's head.

"It's to make sure no one notices your hair. Also here," Remus removed a key from his pocket "I lifted this off Molly with out her knowing," Harry noticed that the key was his key that Molly hadn't yet returned to him.

"Why are going to Gringotts Remus?" Harry asked as the two of them started to cross the street to enter the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sirius asked that, if anything were to happen to either him or I, we would make sure to take you to Gringotts and ask for a statement of all your vaults." Remus stopped and looked into Harry eyes. He quickly though stepped back when he noticed the anger in Harry face.

"Dumbledore only told me of one vault. What do you mean when you said vaults." Harry hoped that it was just nothing, but he was getting a weird feeling that something funny was going on.

"Harry, The Potters are very old. There are lots more then one vault. There's even a vault for all the unused furniture that non of your family uses." Remus was startled because he knew that there were more then three vaults. Not only had he been told of the vaults that were named in the Potter will because of James. He had in fact seen at least two of them. Now he knew his and Sirius's gut feelings were validated, he knew that they had to act face.

Remus led Harry through the Leaky Cauldron, through the brick arch and into Gringotts. Both of them walked up to one of the goblin tellers and waited to be noticed. Remus during Harry's third year told him that it was polite to do this if you ever come to the bank and need to talk to a goblin.

Harry made sure that he had his key ready. Remus smiled as he knew that just maybe everything would work out, and they wouldn't have to worry about to much that day. He wanted to get back to the Malfoy's fast because he didn't know how long it would take for Dumbledore to know that Harry wasn't at the Dursley's anymore.

"How can I help you?" The Goblin leaned his face closer to the two men in front of him. It didn't take much for the Goblin to know who was in front of him because of a charm that would tell each teller about who was really in front of them do to the charm reading the magical signatures.

"We would like to see both the back manager and the manager in charge of the Potter accounts," Remus stated in a clear and polite manner. The goblin looked him in the eye and nodded his head.

"Griphook will take you immediately," The Goblin (Shanktooth) stated as he signaled the other said goblin over. In Gobeldygook Shanktooth told Griphook to escort Remus and Harry to Ragnocks office. A few minutes later Griphook opened the door as they arrived into the head managers office.

An aging Goblin sat behind a desk, wearing a very sharp grey suit. Another goblin, wearing a grew suit as well, stood to Ragnocks left. Harry took his hat off as he and Remus sat down in front of the desk.

"How may we help you?" The scratchy voice of Ragnock asked as he stared at the two humans in front of his desk.

"We would like a full audit of Harry Potter's vaults?" Remus asked as he noticed the Potter's manager frown. Remus wondered and worried what that was all about.

"Mr. Potters magical Guardian has stated he is to have only access to his school vault until his eighteenth birthday," KrispKeep stated as he looked at Harry.

"WHAT. James wrote in his will that Harry was to be told of his vaults as of his eleventh birthday. James told me himself." Remus was furious. What the hell was Dumbledore doing.

"What Will. I wasn't told about this," Harry had a shocked and angry look on his face. He was lied to. How dare Dumbledore do this to him.

"James and Lilly stated that the Will was to be read to Harry when he turned eleven. Your telling us that you followed Dumbledore's wished instead of the Potter's?" Remus couldn't believe that they would go against a parents Will.

"KrispKeep. Bring me the Will." Ragnock hoped that this was just a miss understanding. He hated Dumbldore but this was going to far. KrispKeep nervously searched through his papers.

"I was given a note from Dumbledore that I was told was written by Mr. James Potter," KrispKeep said as he handed the Will and the note stating that Dumbledore was to have full control over all the Potter Vaults. Ragnock scanned the note and found it to be a forgery. He then called a couple of his guards into the room.

"Take this piece of trash to the holding cell and hold him there until this investigation is concluded," Ragnock stated as he pointed to KrispKeep. The guards took a shouting gobling with them. Ragnock then went back to reading the Will that the Potters had written.

Harry shifted nervously and flinched as his back came into contact with the back of the chair. Remus this time did notice Harry flinch but decided to keep quite until he could get them back to Malfoy manor.

"I have a letter that Mr. Potter here needs to read and then I will read the will out loud because you too Mr. Lupin are included in the Will." Ragnock handed a letter, that looked to have been opened all ready, to Harry. Harry looked at the note and went pale and gasped.

"Harry;

My sweet little one. I'm so sorry if you are reading this note because that would mean your father and I are dead. I hope to god that you never have to read this but if you are then I hope that Remus and Sirius are there with you because this would be a great big shock. If we are dead that means that one person had betrayed us. That person was our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew.

When I found out that I was pregnant Professor Dumbledore came to me and Alice Longbottom and the rest of the order of the pheonex and told us of a prophecy that was just made. The prophecy stated that a child born as the seventh month dies would be the one who would defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. I was so worried about it because I had a feeling that it might be you.

Not to many people knew that James, Remus, Sirius and I didn't trust the Headmaster. Even Peter didn't know. When you were born Sirius, James and I were shocked. You weren't a boy like you were supposed to be. You were born a girl. We had to hide the fact and put a glamor on you. Sirius even added his blood to you so that you would also be his heir. We then obliviated Sirius of the secret of you being a girl. The glamor will fade

on your sixteenth birthday. I especially didn't want Dumbledore to know because we knew that he could try something like either marry you off to an ally of his or even force you to marry him just so that he could get control over the entire estate of the Potters. Your father and I left a diary with all the information that you will ever need inside the Potter main vault that only your blood will open.

I love you baby with all my heart.

Love

Lilly Marie Potter.

P:S Your actual name is Alexiona Saphira Tatiana Potter."

Harry couldn't believe this. He was a girl. He handed the letter to a worried Remus and put his hands on his face and started to cry. He couldn't believe that this was kept from him his entire life. How was he going to be able to live as a girl.

Remus read the letter and gasped then quickly looked over at Harry.

"This does not change how I feel about you. Those that love and care about you will still love and care about you." Remus pulled Harry's hands away from his face. He then smiled at Harry. Harry nodded his head. He would completely break down later when he was alone. Remus then nodded to Ragnock to let him know that they were ready to hear the rest of the Will. Ragnock was impressed that Harry was able to handle this so well. No many people would still be as together at the moment like this young one in front of him.

"I will read off the Will and then tell you what has been happening that shouldn't have been." Ragnock then started the reading of the Will that should have been carried out a long time ago.

"This is the last Will and Testament of Lord James Corinthius Alexander Potter and Lady Lillian Marie Potter nee Evens.

This war has taken it's tole on a lot of family's creature and human for many years now, We hope by the time that this Will is read, the war may finally be at an end. If not then may all those that have lived be able to fight for those that they love and care for… Lilly Potter.

To Remus John Lupin: Dear Remy whom is and always will be a brother and a maurader. We hope that one day there will come a day when all the magic world can except you for whom you are and be able to look past that which only inflicts you once a month. If not it would be there loss. To you whom is a valued and true friend we leave the Seaside Cottage near Huntington cross and 10, 000 galleons plus a stipend that will pay for the Wolfsbane each month.

To Sirius Orion Black: You whom have been a brother and another maurader. We leave you as Harry's gaurdien and in the knowledge that although you are a member of one dark family your also a member of loving light family. We leave you 10, 000 galleons and the hope that you won't corrupt Harry to much. ( Harry and Remus laughed a little with tears in there eyes as they heard this.)

To Alice and Frank Longbottom: Hope never falters when you have love on your side. We leave 10, 000 galleons and the hope that both Harry and Neville may grow up the closest of friends.

To Harry: Our only child and the light of our lives. We leave you with all the love in our hearts. We also leave you with everything that is and was our family's. Also we hope that one day you will have everything that your hearts desire.

To Severus Tiberious Snape: I James Potter leave my heart felt apology that I bullied and harassed you in and out of Hogwarts. I see now that I was wrong. I James and Lilly Potter leave 10, 000 galleons and a heartfelt wish for all the wonderful things for you.

We, James and Lilly Potter state the names of the people that we would like Harry to go to if anything were to happen to us.

Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)

Alice Longbottom (Godmother)

Remus Lupin (Stated in the law that a Werewolf can be a guardian if stated in a Will)

Amelia Bones

Minerva McGonegall

Severus Snape(Yes I James agree. He would make a good guardian.)

Under no circumstances is Harry to be anywhere Petunia and her family."

Harry smiled but also was angry. The Headmaster completely disregarded the Will.

"Has the Headmaster seen this at all," Harry asked as he pointed at the Will. He hoped not because then that would mean that Dumbledore had lied and committed a crime.

"He has witnessed this will and it states here that he did read the letter," Ragnock said as he looked at an angry werewolf.

"Your telling me he knows that I am actually a girl and that my parents stated all that," Harry shouted as he cried a little. It felt like his whole world was coming crashing down around him.

Just then Remus decided to make a quick floo call. He turned and asked Ragnock and was given permission to floo call Severus at Malfoy manor. He knew that anymore surprises and Harry migh just loose it.

Remus rushed forward and floo called to the manor praying that he would catch Severus.

Malfoy manor.

"Do you think that Remus will be able to convince Harry to come here Severus?" Lucius asked after Remus left to get Harry.

"I hope so. I know that Remus truly care for Harry." Severus got up and walked to the bar near the large open fireplace. He knew that he was going to need another drink. He had a weird feeling that something was going to happen. He hoped that everything would go all right for his friend.

"Dad. Is Harry really going to come." Draco walked into the study. He knew that his dad had known that he was just at the top of the stairs listening in on the conversation.

"I hope so Draco," Lucius stated as he watched his son sit down across from him.

"He might just need time to get used to all this as well, so don't pressure him Draco," Severus said as looked down at his godson.

As they were discussing a few other things the fire slashed and Remus's head popped into view.

"Severus, I need you to come to Gringotts. Bring a couple of calming potions. It's worse then we thought. Remus was really worried. Severus and Lucius both jumped up.

"We'll be there immediately," Lucius stated as Severus went and got some emergency potions he kept at the manor. Remus nodded his head and ended the call. Severus and Lucius then rushed over via the floo straight into Gringotts.

At Gringotts.

Lucius and Severus flooed straight into the private floo network that was there for the purblood family's. They right away spotted Remus. He ushered them into the room where Harry was hyper ventilating and was having wind wrapping around him. Severus rushed forward and pushed a calming drought down his throat.

After a few minutes Harry started calming down, until he noticed Snape and Malfoy standing near him.

"Now Harry wait. I will explain everything. Lets just get everything sorted and then I will take you somewhere and explain." Remus sent a pleading look to him. Harry decided to trust Remus. Harry's parents even stated that they trusted Snape.

Lucius and Severus sat down beside Remus and let Ragnock continue. Ragnock hadn't even had a problem because he knew Harry had a right to be upset. Ragnock then started reading the list of people other than Harry that had been into the Potter vaults.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE November 1st 1981 to present: 125,000,000

CORNELIUS FUDGE January 1st 1982 to present: 500,000,000

MOLLY WEASLEY August 1st 1991 to present 100,000,000

(for housing Potter in the summer)

RONALD WEASLEY September 1st 1991 to present 20,000,000

(for befriending the boy who lived)

HERMIONE GRANGER September 1st 1991 to present 20,000,000

(for befriending the boy who lived and keeping him from learning)

Harry was heart broken. How could they do this. He couldn't believe this. What next? Voldemort's grandfather. Harry thought with a shudder.

"Harry I would recommend talking to Madame Bones. She is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Remus knew that Dumbledore could weasel his way out but the others shouldn't be able to. Harry decided to go with what Remus suggested.

Ragnock handed all the papers over to Remus because he knew the mad would be able to help Harry. Remus looked at the papers and noticed that Dumbledore had also taken jewelery and other artifacts from the Potter Vaults.

After a few minutes Lucius, Severus and Remus decided to take Harry to Malfoy Manor. Harry was close to passing out. He couldn't take much more. As they were leaving Ragnock's office, they noticed some order member's around. Remus made sure to shield Harry from view so he wouldn't be noticed. All four of them got to the floo and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

As soon as they got there Harry gave up trying to stay conscious and passed out. Lucky for Harry that Remus was able to catch him. Remus then carried Harry up to a room that Lucius had made for him. When Harry was laid down Remus decided to take Harry's shirt off. As soon as Remus took Harry's shirt off he gasped. Harry had what looked like a bad blistering sun burn from front to back. He also had cuts and bruise's along his arms and back.

Severus pushed Remus gently to the side and went to work healing Harry. He made sure to slip a dreamless sleep potion down his throat as well. After they were done Severus transfigured Harry's clothes into pajamas. Remus tucked Harry in and all three adults left so he could sleep. Remus then quickly gave them the gist of what happened and they all agreed to sleep on it for the night. They knew that the next few days would be very tuff and busy on Harry and they wanted to make sure that they were there for him.

On his way to bed Lucius also remembered to let Draco know that Harry was there and that he needed to be left alone for a while. Draco agreed and said that he would wait until Lucius gave the ok to go see Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Burrow

"How much longer do we have to pretend to be Potters friends?" Ron asked as he ate a sandwich in the kitchen. He hated being the bloody boy who lives friend.

"For as long as you need to Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore stated as he looked at Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Do stop making a fuss Ronald. We are doing this for the greater good." Hermione walked into the kitchen with a book in her hand. She looked at Ron eating with discussed. She hated having to act like a good friend to Harry but knew she was doing the right thing. If she wanted to one day become Minister of Magic, she would do anything to help Dumbledore.

"Don't forget. I just told you a month ago that Harry is really a girl. If we could slip a love potion to Ms. Potter, Ronald here could force her to marry him. After that Ronald could get her pregnant then after she would mysteriously be killed." Dumbledore smiled at the growing smile on Ronalds face.

I would then be able to have access to the Potter money," Ronald said to his mother. 'Maybe after a short time Hermione and I could get married and we could raise the child as our own.' Ron thought to himself as he was able to imagine all the things that he could do to Potter.

Upstairs, unknown to the five in the kitchen, there were three people listening in on the conversation.

"I'm going to write a note and you two can send it when you get to your shop later," Ginny said as she turned to Fred and George. Fred looked down at his baby sister and nodded. They too would send a note. All three would make sure to warn Harry about what happened today but also they wanted to let Harry know they still cared and backed him up.

Ginny quietly got up and moved to her room. She wanted to write to Harry and warn him. She also needed to think about what she was going to do. She didn't think that she could stay for to much longer under the roof of a bunch of traitors.

The twin went to their room and packed their belonging. They didn't think that they would be back. Neither wanted to come back after hearing about what their parents had planned and what they had done.

"I think I will write to Charlie and Bill. I hope neither of them is in on this," Ginny walked in and sat on one of the twin's beds. George nodded his head. Fred walked over and handed some parchment and quill to Ginny and motioned for her to start writing to their older brothers. The twin would also put there two cents in as well.

"Ginny if you need to, you can come stay with us. We don't think that it would be all together safe for you to stay here." George sat down beside her. He knew that she most of all was finding it hard that their parents were doing this.

"I'm going to wait a while, but I think I will take you up on the offer," Ginny said with tears in her eyes. If their parents could do this to Harry then what would stop them from destroying her life as well.

Longbottom Manor.

Neville is at the moment in his greenhouse. He's thinking about Ginny and how he feels about her. He would like to get the nerve up to ask her out in the new school year. He just hoped that she would say yes.

"Hello Neville," Luna asked as she walked into the greenhouse to see one of her best friends. She had come over to talk to him because she was starting to get a bad feeling about something. Not too many people know that Luna only put a crazy front and said weird things because she used it as a saftey front. She actually had seer abilities from her mother's side of the family. She just was able to hide it better then most people.

"Hi Luna. How's Greg?" Neville was the only one who new that Luna secretly dated Greggory Goyle. Most people thought Greg was stupid and useless and was destined to be a Death Eater. The real truth is a lot of Death Eater Children were nice. Goyle and Crabbe Senior's were actual double spies like Snape and Lucius. There were able to hide it really well.

"He's doing great. I came over though because I think you and I need to get a hold of Harry. I have a bad feeling that I just can't shake. I want to know if he's ok." Luna looked really scared. She really cared about her friends and when she get bad feeling about them she get terrified.

"Why don't we go write a letter to him?" Neville suggested as he took his gloves off and placed them on the work table in front of him. Neville then guided Luna into the house and towards his study. When they sat down at the desk they composed a letter and sent it off hoping it would get to Harry safely.

"What do you two look so worried about?" asked Augusta Longbottom as she walked into her grandsons study.

"Luna and I have sent a letter off to Harry because we are worried about him Gran," Neville stated as he motioned for an elf in the room to serve them tea. Augusta nodded her head as she sat down beside her grandson and his friends. Ever since the ministry fiasco she had more trust and insight into Neville. She realized he wasn't his father, but he was brave and bold all in his own right.

Neville decided to confide in his grandmother about what he had been told from Harry about the treatment he received at the hands of his relatives. To say Augusta was apalled would be an understatement.

"I think Amelia Bones and I should have a friendly chat. Dumbledore has gone to far this time." Augusta fumed as she made a mental note to send a letter to Remus Lupin and confirm what she knew.

"Please be careful Lady Longbottom. Dumbledore could harm you." Luna looked at Augusta with pride. She just hoped that no harm came to this wonderful grandmother of her best friend/ brother.

"Don't you worry dear. I'm not afraid of a little man like Dumbledore." Augusta smiled at Luna as a house elf came and served tea. For the rest of the day Augusta decided that she should make a few floo calls. She got up and left Neville and Luna to talk about other things.

"Don't worry Luna. Gran is a lot more tuff then some people give her credit for," Neville placed a comforting hand on her arm. He just hoped that he was right. Augusta Longbottom and his uncle were the only real family he had left because of his parents being in the permanent spell damage ward at St. Mungos.

The Burrow

"Mom, what else are we going to do tomarrow in Diagon Ally?" Ron asked an hour after the headmaster had left. Ron, Hermione and Molly decided to go to Diagon Ally for the ingredients for the love potion that they would need.

"I think that you need new clothes. After all, you will be married by Christmas." Molly was cleaning the kitchen by waving her wand around. She hated dirt and messes in her house.

"Yea Ron. You don't want to look like a second rate wizard when you get married and take over the Potter estates." Hermione cuddled up next to her boyfriend. She didn't mind that she had to share her boyfriend for at least a year. Ron turned to her and kissed her.

"Thanks Mione. You're always right." Ron knew that with Hermione at his side, anything could happen. Hermione blushed and went back to reading 'So you want to work for the Ministry of Magic' that Percy had left behind when he left the family. Hermione still wondered why Percy would have wanted to leave a perfectly good family like the Weasley's behind.

"Hermione, you should get a few new clothes as well!" Molly said as she smiled at the young woman whom one day would be her daughter in-law. Molly thought Hermione would be perfect unlike the French bitch that Bill was going to marry. Molly hated that French harlot so much that she wished she could strangle her.

"I was the thinking the same thing. The head girl should look good," Hermione puffed her chest out as she looked up with pride in her eyes. She was going to show those girls in Gryffindor what a real Lady should look like.

"Well it's time that you two should head to bed. We have an early day tomarrow." Arthur gestured for the two young adult to head to bed. He himself had to be at the ministry early. He had a few meeting in the morning and need to make sure he was well rested.

Molly nodded her head and gave them both kisses on the top of their heads. Hermione and Ron both stood up and gave their goodnight while heading to bed.

"Night Mione," Ron said as he kissed her goodnight and left for his room.

"Night Ron," Hermione said as she entered the room she had to share with Ginny. Ginny was already asleep when Hermione came in. 'Thank Merlin that the twins had left earlier that evening.' Hermione thought to her self as she sneered at Ginny. Hermione knew that Ginny was just a little girl with no guts. After all she had to be stupid to like Longbottom the witless freak whom was no better then a squib. With thoughts of all the new things she could do as Minister, Hermione fell asleep.

All the people in the Burrow that night had no idea that the next couple of weeks would make being poor look good.

Hogwarts

Dumbledore sat in his chair thinking about everything that had been going on in the last few days. He just found out that Harry was not where he should have been, and that was all thanks to that mutt of a werewolf Remus Lupin. 'I think it's time to get rid of him' Dumbledore thought to himself. After all he was the one that got rid of Sirius Black.

Dumbledore was also thinking of other things as well. He was thinking that if things didn't turn out the way he wanted with the Weasley's, then he would have to make sure to marry Harry. He smirked at the thought of having a young lady in his bed again. He hadn't had one in his bed for a long time.

Unknown to Dumbledore. He might just be wishing for an early death with all that was about to hit the fans. The portraits of previous headmasters looked down in disgust. They couldn't believe that this was the man that had destroyed Grindewald. They didn't know though that Dumbledore did no such thing. He just killed the person who really did and then took the credit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Malfoy Manor

Today the sun is shining bright through the curtains. Harry slowly woke from a surprising peaceful sleep. He noticed he had no pain like he had been feeling for the last couple of weeks. He lifted his pj shirt, even though he had no idea how he got them or how he got them on, and noticed all his bruises and cuts were gone. Even his sunburn was gone.

All of a sudden memories of yesterday came flooding back to him. Harry jumped up and was just able to make it, through the door to the bathroom, and to the toilet before he started throwing up. He just could understand how his life could have turned out so wrong.

Remus walked into Harry's bedroom hoping to talk more with Harry. He wanted to discuss what they were going to do when his birthday came. They would have to put Harry in a warded room. Harry's sixteen birthday was when he would change and when he could get a power boost. Some witches and wizards get small boosts but a small handful could get a big boost. There was also a chance of a creature inheritance from the Black family through the blood he received from Sirius.

Remus noticed Harry wasn't in bed. That's when Remus heard the sound of Harry throwing up.

"Blinky, could you ask Severus to come here please. Also could you ask him to bring some potions for Harry because it sounds like he's sick." Remus watched the small house elf pop out. Remus then walked over to the bathroom. After he watched Harry wash his face, he helped him back to bed.

"How did I get here?" Harry asked as he watched Severus come into the room.

"We brought you to Malfoy Manor. It's safer here instead." Severus handed Harry a couple of potions that should help his stomach. Harry thanked him and downed the potions.

"I feel so overwhelmed right now. What's going to happen to me?" Harry looked between Severus and Remus with tears in his eyes.

"We will start to train you after you change in three days," Severus said as he wiped the tears off Harry's face.

"Why are being so nice?" Harry asked as he stared at Severus. Remus smiled as Harry was trying to be so calm right now.

"I had to be mean. I was actually looking out for you behind Dumbledore's back. I made a promise to your mom and plan to always watch over you." Severus actually smiled. This also surprised Harry because he's not used to seeing Severus smile a real smile.

"Lucius is helping because he too was just playing at hating you," Remus said as he helped Harry stand up. Remus and Severus then lead Harry down the hall and down the stairs closest to the kitchen. Remus lead Harry into the kitchen where there was breakfast waiting for them. Harry was even startled when he noticed Lucius sitting there in a robe reading the Daily Profit.

"Good morning Harry. I will see if Draco can find you some clothes to wear until we can take you shopping." Lucius took another sip of coffee. Harry sat down as he nodded his head.

"Everything will work out. I promise. Why don't you and I go for a walk later?" Remus hugged Harry. Severus watched them for a few moments then left to find Draco. It took a few moments to find Draco. He was outside talking to Blaise by the swimming pool.

"Draco, I was wondering if you could choose some clothes for Harry to wear for a few days?" Severus walked up to Draco. The good thing for Severus was that he decided to sear black jeans and a black buttoned shirt. He was glad because he didn't want to startle his Slytherins too much, even though he did a little.

"Ah, sure. Let me go get some." Draco got up with Blaise and left to get some clothes that he hoped would fit Harry. Blaise thought he might as well help also. Draco was good at styles but sometimes needed to be told to down play the more exotic ideas for fashion that he had. Severus walked back into the manor and towards the library.

Back in the kitchen Harry, Lucius and Remus are talking about some of the plans that need to be taken care of. They needed to take some precautions and care about what would and could happen.

"I also think you should have some fun this summer!" Lucius stated because he thought that Harry should be relaxing. The other reason was because he didn't want Harry to read what the Daily Profit had written about his disappearance. Some of the things they were saying was that Harry could have joined forces with 'He who must not be name'. Others were saying Harry turned coward and he was leaving the wizarding world to its doom.

"Blinky has some mail for Harry Potter," Blinky said as she handed him a few letters. Harry thanked her while taking the letters. Harry was a little nervous when he noticed two letters were from Ginny and the Twin. He hoped that they were not writing to tell him that they no longer want anything to do with him and that they hated him like Ron and Hermione did.

Harry;

I wanted to write to you and warm you. Mum, Dad, Ron and Hermione are planning to feed you a love potion on Dumbledore's orders. They want you to marry Ron, and then kill you after you give birth to your first child. Yes, Dumbledore has told my parent, Ron and Hermione about you being charmed to be a boy since you were born. I had to warn you and tell you that no matter what happens I will still be your friend forever.

Yours truly,

Ginny.

Harry handed the letter over to Remus. He then went to read the other letters.

Harry mate;

We hope that you're doing all right. We wanted to make sure you knew that neither of us would turn our backs on you. It also doesn't even matter that you were actually born a girl. We sent a message off to Charlie and Bill. Expect letters in the next few days. If you need anything let us know.

Gred and Forge.

Harry looked up and handed the next letter to Remus and Lucius. Severus had even come back and got to read the letters. All three adults were furious. How could the adult Weasley's plus Ron and Hermione do this? Harry started crying. He decided to finish reading the last letter though.

Harry;

Luna and I wanted to see how you are doing. Luna was having a bad feeling. And wanted to assure herself that you were all right. Let us know how you are doing. We both are hoping your doing all right after your loss of your godfather. Just send us a letter when you want to talk.

Neville Longbottom

&

Luna Lovegood.

Harry was touched by all the friendship and caring from those that wrote him letters. On another hand he was upset about what those so called friends of his were planning.

"Give me a few days. I'll make sure to get a few antidotes ready." Severus poured himself a cup of coffee. Draco knocked on the kitchen door a few minutes later.

"Is it all right if we come in?" asked Draco as he walked into the kitchen with Blaise Zambini right behind him.

"Please do come in." Harry said cautiously. He was nervous at being around Draco and his friends, but decided he needed to start trusting someone. Harry thought he might as well trust Draco now that they might be in the same house for the summer. Draco smiled as he knew that it might take a while but there might just be a chance at a new friendship between the both of them.

"Uncle Sev, said you're in need of some clothes so I left some in your room for you," Draco said as he sat down at the table. Harry gave a small smile as thanks. He didn't' have any clothes that fit him besides his school clothes because he was never allowed new clothes. All the normal clothes he had were from his cousin Dudley.

"I made sure Draco chose appropriate clothes that would look good." Blaise said as he was starting to realize that Harry might just make a good friend.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful Blaise." Lucius said as he knew his son had some weird tasted in clothes. Harry to up while thanking them, and headed up to get dressed. Lucius and Remus both got up as well because they too needed to get dressed for the day. Lucius after all needed to get to the ministry because he needed to talk to a few acquaintances.

As Harry was walking up the stairs to his room, he was able to look at the different pictures on the walls. There were pictures of past Malfoy's and there were also some beautiful pictures of landscapes.

When Harry walked into his room he was able to get a better look around. The carpet was sky blue. The walls were grey with a white roof. The bed was King-sized with dark blue comforter with four black pillows. The window was huge with door going out to a large balcony. The balcony overlooked a big gorgeous rose garden with a beautiful fountain made of black marble. In the bedroom there was a large empty walk in closet that was right beside the door leading to a big bathroom.

Harry saw a pile of clothes on the bed that he could look at. He picked out a black form fitting jeans with a silver dragon. The shirt he picked was a dark green pull over. He was glad he had his own shoes though. The elves had made sure his under clothes were unpacked and placed in the dresser drawers that was beside the door.

When Harry got downstairs he was nervous. He wasn't used to clothes that were his size and not three to five sizes bigger then him. He felt uncomfortable because it showed how skinny and small he was.

"Wow. You really are small. I wore those in fourth year." Draco walked out of the kitchen and into the hall.

"When Harry changes, he might look better as he won't be wearing a glamour anymore." Remus came up behind them. Harry blushed because he was also nervous when people could see what living with the Dursley's had done to him.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go take that walk, shall we? Remus opened the door and ushered Harry outside. Remus thought about taking a walk towards the stable to see the horses. As they started along the gravel path towards the stable, Remus was able to notice Harry was less nervous then when they were in the house.

"Harry, I know there have been a lot of changes going on, but no matter what happens, you can always turn to Lucius, Severus or I." Remus looked over to him and hoped that whatever happened Harry would be safe. He felt he had failed James, Lilly and Sirius before. He wasn't going to fail them now with everything that was going on.

"I'm mad that Dumbledore, the man that I had looked at as a grandfather, would do this to me." Harry kicked some rocks out of his way that were in front of him.

"I trusted him too. Hermione said one truthful thing. Absolute power, corrupts absolutely." Remus looked up and watched an Eagle pass overhead. He tried to think of other ways to make sure everything went all right. Even Moony the wolf inside him was wanting to tare Dumbledore a new hole in his body.

Remus and Harry finally made it to the stable where they saw the beautiful horses grazing in the field behind. Harry was amazed because this was the first time he got to see real horses up front and personal.

"There beautiful Remus," Harry said in awe as large black and brown mare walked up to him. He held his hand out and petted her nose. The mare whinnied as she closed her eyes to the gentle touch from this human.

"I this so too. Maybe after your birthday we could all take a trail ride on them?" Remus was thinking about what to get for Harry's birthday. Harry thought it could be cool. He would love to relax and have fun without being worried about the future for once.

Ministry of Magic.

Augusta Longbottom swiped her wand and spelled her clothes clean after she stepped into the ministry of magic. She had decided last night to stop by and talk with Amelia Bones. Augusta was furious because, when Alice and Frank were placed in St. Mungos, she had been lead to believe that Harry would be placed in a loving home. Augusta knew Alice was Harry's godmother and would have wanted Harry to grow up as happy as her own child. Augusta then walked towards the desk and hand her wand checked. She then walked to the elevators and headed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She had floo called earlier so she was able to reserve an appointment with Madam Bones.

"I'm here to see Madam Bones," Augusta said as she walked into the M.L.D's office. The young lady nodded her head as she got up and notified Amelia.

"Madam Bones will see you now Lady Longbottom," Erin the young secretary said as she walked back into the reception room. Augusta nodded her head and walked into Amelia's office.

"Lady Augusta. Welcome to my office. How can I help you?" It wasn't everyday Amelia got a visit from Lady Longbottom. Amelia was curious as to why she would get such a serious visit like this.

"We need to talk about a certain Headmaster and Mr. Potter." Augusta sat down in front of Amelia's desk and placed her red hand bag beside her feet.

"Your another person who has a need to discuss Mr. Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore." Amelia said with surprise. Something was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Augusta and Amelia talked a little about what Neville had said about Harry. Amelia then decided to secretly look more into what Dumbledore had done. Maybe they could find more people that would be able to come forward and speak against Dumbledore.

Augusta stayed for a short time more then she had to leave because she needed to talk some more with Neville about some other issues. Amelia promised to stay in touch with Augusta about what was going on.

The Burrow

"Ron, Hermione, let's go," Molly yelled up the stairs to her son and his girlfriend. Molly wanted to make sure they got the shopping that needed to be done. She wanted to make sure they got the right ingredients they needed for the potion. Ron and Hermione came down a few moments later after making sure they had their vault keys.

"We're here. Lets go." Ron headed for the floo. He couldn't wait to go. Hermione also couldn't wait because she was planning on buying all kinds of books that would help her in the upcoming school year. She hated having to only be able to check them out of the library, and that's if they had the right book.

All three flooed over to Diagon Ally and headed for Gringotts. Molly, Ron and Hermione walked up to a Goblin teller at the front of the back.

"We would like to head to our vaults now," Molly said loudly to the goblin in front of her. She didn't wait to order the goblin around. She didn't think she should have to wait until the goblin noticed them. She really didn't like them.

"Key please for verification," Shanktooth asked with disgust hidden in his voice. He was not impressed with the attitude that people had with Goblins. Molly handed her key as well as Ron's and Hermiones. Molly couldn't wait to get to the vaults and then leave Gringotts.

Shanktooth looked at the keys then motioned for Ripcord, in gobbledygook to summon Ragnock. Ripcord left and came back five minutes later with Ragnack, the bank manager.

"Are you Molly and Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger?" Ragnock asked as he came up to the three humans that were starting to get mad about being made to wait.

"Yes we are. What's the hold up. We have things to do." Molly narrowed her eyes as she looked at the creature in front of them.

"I am here to let you know that all three accounts by order of the Goblin nation have been emptied and returned to Mr. Potter from whom you took the money with out permission. Now you three are to leave now." Ragnock smiled at them with satisfaction.

"WHAT. You can't do this," Molly shrieked with rage. How dare these things do this to them.

"Yes we can. You had no permission to take the money from Mr. Potter. Now please leave. Your making a scene." Ragnock motioned for some goblin guards to forcefully expel the three humans from the bank.

After the three left Molly decided to go to Hogwarts and talk with Albus. No Potter brat was going to take her money and get away with it.

Malfoy Manor

Remus and Harry finally made it back inside after taking a little longer walk around the property. Harry was feeling better now that he and Remus had their talk.

"I just got a floo call from Ragnock. The Weasley's and Ms. Granger have just found out that all the money in their vaults have been taken to repay you," Severus smiled as Harry and Remus came into the study and sat down. Remus looked at Harry and then laughed slightly as the Weasley's were getting what they diserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny got up and looked around her room. She felt sad that she was doing this but knew she had to leave. She had been thinking about all this since last night. She knew that life would be better if she left.

Ginny gathered the rest of her things that she forgot to pack. She placed everything in her trunk and then shrunk it and placed it in her pocket. She was glad the Ministry couldn't detect her using magic because there was magic always used by her parents in the house.

Ginny then walked down stairs and got ready to floo right to the twins joke shop. Just before she left she made sure to leave a few surprises behind. She then left to live with the twins.

"Hello Gin. Decided to become an outcast as well eh?" Fred smiled while walking upstairs to help show her where she would sleep.

"I decided to not stay in a house with traitors," Ginny said as she handed her trunk over to her brother so he could un shrink her trunk. Fred un shrank her trunk and placed it down beside the couch in the living room.

"George and I understand completely," Fred said as he walked over and made some tea for Ginny and him. Fred made the choice to spend some time with Ginny before going back down to help in the Joke shop. He knew that George and Lee would be able to handle things for a while without him. He Thought Ginny might like some company. Ginny had never defied Molly or Arthur before.

"You don't need to stay up here. You can go back to work." Ginny smiled as Fred handed her a cup of tea. She knew her twin brothers were only trying to help her.

"I know but I and George want you to know we're here for you," Fred said as he sat down beside her on the couch. Ginny smiled and leaned into his arms lightly as she was showing she cared and understood.

"Don't worry. If I need anything I'll let you know," Ginny didn't want her brothers having to stay when she knew he would have a better time helping downstairs.

After they were done their tea Ginny then made Fred go back to work. She assured him that she was fine. She then decided to do some school work to pass the time.

Hogwarts

Molly stormed on to Hogwarts grounds bent on talking to Albus. He had always assured her and her family that Potter was under his control. If that was true then how did the little bastard have found out about the money.

"Molly, what are you doing here?" Albus asked as he was just coming back from a short walk.

"That Potter brat had our money taken from us," Molly said with Hermione and Ron behind her nodding their heads. Hermione was furious because she no longer was able to buy her books. Ron was mad because Potter couldn't of left well enough alone.

"WHAT?" Dumbledore turned around and quickly headed towards hi office. He spoke the password and rushed up the stairs with the three others behind him. Dumbledore rushed over to the fire place and floo called his back manager at Gringotts. Dumbledore was beyond mad. All the money he had taken was gone.

Just then there was some popping noises heard. Some of the things that he had taken from the Potter vaults started disappearing. No doubt they were being returned to where they had been taken from.

"Molly head back home. I will write a letter to Harry. This could just be a misunderstanding." Dumbledore was fuming. How the hell had Potter found out. He had made sure to keep Harry from Gringotts.

Molly nodded her head and ushered Hermione and Ron to the floo where they could head strait to the Burrow.

Dumbledore waited until Molly was gone before he went and sat down at his desk. He would write Harry and demand what was going on. Dumbledore was just about to start his letter when a school owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of him and then took off to the owlry.

Headmaster Dumbledore;

The freak is gone. We had Mrs. Figg send this letter to let you know. We want nothing more to do with you or any other freaks. We have made arrangements to leave were you can't get to us. Good riddens.

Petunia & Vernon Dursley.

Dumbledore yelled with rage. How the hell did the brat get away. He had made sure the bastard had to stay where he was. Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled some parchment out. He would write Harry and demand to know where he was. He would then order him to Grimauld place. Dumbledore knew they had Grimauld until Sirius's will would be read. After the will reading Harry would be forced to stay at Hogwarts.

Harry James Potter;

You were not to leave the Dursley's house. You were to stay there for your protection. Now the wards will fall. The Dursley's are in danger all because you left. You will write me back with the location of where you are. I will come get you and escort you to Grimauld place. Don't do anything that will jeopardize everything your parent died for. When we get to Grimauld you and I also need to talk about some other important things.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore got up and left to take the letter to the owlry. He would get Fawkes to do it but for some reason he would not leave his perch.

After Dumbledore left his office some of the pictures of past Headmasters started talking.

"What is he thinking? When Hogwarts first chose Albus, we though everything would go as it should. Now he has gone against everything this school stands for." Phinius Black looked at the other pictures in the office.

"What can we do?" the sorting hat asked the previous Headmasters.

"If we could find out where Albus placed the portraits of the founders, we could override him and have a new Headmaster." Dippet the previous Headmaster before Dumbledore smiled. He would love to see the school brought back to the way it used to be.

"Maybe if we could ask the ghosts? Phinius asked as he looked at the other portraits. They all agreed to ask the ghosts. They had to stop talking about that subject because they knew that Albus would be back any moment.

Malfoy Manor.

Harry had decided to leave the others and take a walk by himself to think. He was trying to digest the news that in three days time he would be a girl. Why could his life be simple? He wished he could talk to his parents about what is going on.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A picture to Harry's left asked. Harry jumped with surprise. He wasn't expecting any of the portraits to talk to him.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm staying the summer as a guest. Who are you?" Harry looked at the lady with bleach blond hair and deep green eyes.

"My name is Calista Evens-Malfoy. Why do you looked troubled young one?" She smiled her kind eyes. Harry gasped as he looked at her.

"Did you say Evens. My mother was born Lilly Evens." Harry wondered if Calista was any relation.

"Would her father by any chance have been Andros Evens?" Calista asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I would have to ask Remus." Harry looked thoughtfully.

"Why did you look so upset awhile ago?" Calista asked with a face that showed she would not judge.

"I have just learned that I was born a girl but to protect me my parents charmed me as a boy until my sixteenth birthday." Harry looked down at the floor.

"So you are scared others may turn on you or they will treat you different," Calista summed it up for him. Harry looked up and nodded. He really was worried that others would treat him as though be was made of glass.

"I just want to be able to be strong. I don't want to be treated as though I'm not the same person I have always been." Harry knew that some of his fears were just his emotions showing how strained he felt.

"What you need to do is talk with those that you hold close. You should let them know how you feel." Calista hoped he would. She saw a lot of potential in him. Harry nodded his head and gave his goodbyes to her. He decided to go talk to Remus. Harry continued his walk around the mansion.

When Harry walked into the library he went right up to Remus to ask him about Calista.

"Remus. Is my grandfather's name Andros Evens?" Harry sat down in the chair and watched Remus put the book he was reading down and turn to him.

"I remember Lilly's grandfathers name was Andros. Lilly's fathers name was Benjamin. Why?" Remus raised his eyes brow at the weird question.

Harry told Remus about meeting the portrait of Calista in one of the halls on the fourth floor. Remus was surprised at this. Lilly never mentioned this to him. Remus excused himself and went to talk to Lucius whom, had gotten home a little while ago, and now was in his study on the second floor.

A little while later Remus and Lucius came back into the study. Lucius was levitating Calista's portrait as well as held a Malfoy genealogy book.

"I told Lucius about Calista and about the name Andros. He was able to find the name in the Malfoy book of family." Remus sat back in the chair in front of Harry.

"I went and talked with Calista here," Lucius said as he motioned to the portrait as he set it down in front of them. "From what she says and what the book says, your great grandfather was a lost Malfoy family member."

Calista nodded her head as Harry looked at her. She was so happy she knew was happened to her son.

"Andros my son, left with his two year old son after his wife died. He must have left for the muggle world. He looks to have taken my maiden name and leave the Malfoy name behind." Calista looked on with tears in her eyes.

"Calista here was married to my grandfather's second youngest brother. You Harry are a cousin to the Malfoy's." Lucius smiled at him.

"That means that you can be protected even more because your grandfather was a Malfoy by birth. You're a Potter and a Malfoy." Remus was happy because Harry could be safer now.

"I would like to put Calista in your room, that way you both would have someone to talk to. You would have a female to talk to." Lucius smiled again. He hoped Harry would feel more at ease now.

"Thank you both. I'm so happy to know I have family." Harry cried a little. He couldn't believe that something good was starting to happen now.

Lucius called an elf and asked the small creature to take Calista up and pace her in Harry's room.

Just then Blinky popped into the library. She walked up to Harry.

"Blinky be delivering a letter to Harry Potter," She said as she handed him the letter. Harry paled as he saw whom had written the letter to him. It's from Albus Dumbledore. Harry cautiously opened the letter. He dropped it right after reading it.

"He know about us going to Gringotts. He has ordered me to turn myself in before I get someone else killed." Harry launched himself into Remus's arms and cried. He already blamed himself for what happened and now for someone else to blame him.

"Harry hush. You can't blame yourself. You are not going to listen to that man." Remus rocked Harry until he cried himself to sleep. Remus carried Harry back to his room. Remus tucked Harry into bed to let him rest. Remus told Calista to let him know if Harry needed him. Remus then walked down stairs to talk with Lucius and Severus.

Lucius was telling Severus and Draco about what he, Remus and Harry had learned that day. Severus and Draco were surprised. Draco was also furious. No one messed with family. Harry was no family.

Remus walked into the room with the other three people. All four of them decided to contact Harry's other friends and have them arrive the day before his birthday. That way they would be there for Harry's change and birthday. They all decided to throw Harry a surprise party. Remus even wrote to the Tonks's and invited them. Remus was hoping with Ginny, Luna and Nymphedora helping, they could get some things for when Harry became Alexiona. They all thought Harry deserved some fun and surprises.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the last day and a half Harry felt Lucius, Draco, Severus and Remus were hiding something from him. He was a little afraid but trusted that they weren't planning on hurting him. They were probably worried about what would happen tomorrow. He was scared because his life would be changed for ever. He was nervous of what he would look like as a girl.

At the moment Harry is in the library reading up on some Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus had actually written this. Harry found this book very interesting.

"Harry, could you come with me please?" Draco asked as he walked into the library. This was the usual place you could find Harry these days. He was usually here reading anything and everything that looked interesting.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Harry put his book down and stood up.

"I can't tell you. The this is I have to blindfold you because it's a surprise." Draco held the blindfold so Harry could see it was normal and not enchanted or anything like that. Harry allowed him to place the blind fold on. Draco then guided Harry out of the library and headed for the garden. When they got to the garden Harry was pulled toward the centre and told by Draco to hold still. Draco then lifted the blindfold off Harry. To Harry's great surprise, standing in front of him was Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny. Oliver and Katie.

"I can't believe you guys are here," Harry said with happiness. He was so thankful his friends were here.

"Remus sent a letter to each of us, asking us to come. So here we are. Happy early birthday." Tonks came out of the house behind Harry. Andromeda and Ted were with her as well. They thought that Sirius would want them to her for Harry during this time of change.

"We all decided though to celebrate after your change. That way we would be the first ones to see you after your birthday." Ginny came up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much. You will never know how much this means to me." Harry got to hug everyone else. They all sat down to have some fun. Harry was even able to wish Neville happy birthday because it was his today as well.

"If you can come with us when we go for our school supplies. I would be able to get you your present then." Harry felt bad because he hadn't been able to get Neville a birthday present. Neville nodded his head. He wasn't upset because he knew Harry hadn't been able to leave the mansion yet. He was just happy he was able to be here with Harry and their other friends instead of staying at Longbottom Manor alone.

For the rest of the day everyone had fun and enjoyed themselves. Remus and Lucius even arranged for a bunch of food and drinks that was everyone's favorites. Everyone enjoyed kicking back and relaxing without having to think about what would and could happen tomorrow or the next few days. They were even able to put a small Quidditch game together.

By the time night came around Harry felt he couldn't have picked a better bunch of friends. He was happy to be able to know he had people that would back him up when the time came.

"Harry it's time to go to the room." Remus came over to take Harry to the place that had been warded for him. Harry nodded his head and followed him into the manor after saying goodbye to the others. As soon as they got the room, Harry noticed a bed on the floor. The bedroom is plain white with no furniture excepts the bed. There was no bathroom or walk in closets like other bedrooms.

"We'll be here as soon as the change is over." Remus hugged him. Harry watched as Remus walked out of the room and closed the door. Harry sat down on the bed and tried to get some rest before he changed.

A few minutes after midnight a bright white light encompassed Harry. He was fast asleep as the light lifted him up and changed him into Alexiona. (A/N Harry will now be called Alexiona, Lexi or Lia for short.) Her hair lengthened to the middle of her back. Her hair became dark red with black and light blond streaks. She grew from 5'4 to 5'6 1/5. As the light retreated it returned her to laying on the bed. There were scorch marks on the walls and floor. Lexi entered a dream like state.

In the dream/vision.

Lexi looked around her. She saw a large beautiful green field. She was able to see her hair hanging from her shoulders. She liked the dark red hair with the two different colored streaks.

"You look beautiful Lexi," James said to his daughter as he walked into focus near her. Lexi jumped with fright She didn't expect to dream of this.

"Your not actually dreaming. This is a way for us to talk to you. The power that be granted us the short time to talk to you." Lilly walked up beside James.

"Mom, Dad? I can't believe you're here." Lexi ran up to them and gave them a hug for the first time.

"We know what has been going on. We also wanted you to meet some of your ancestors." James motioned for some people to come forward. Lexi also noticed Sirius.

"Sirius. You're here too?" Lexi smiled with tears in her eyes. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I sure am honey. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about who you really are." Sirius hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry for getting you killed," Lexi looked don't at her feet.

"You didn't get me killed. Bellatrix caused me to fall into the veil." Sirius put his index finger under Lexi's chin and raised her face up. "I don't want you to blame yourself anymore.

"I'll try but it's hard," Lexi said as she knew that she would try making Sirius proud of her.

"Lexi, we would like to introduce you to Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. You are directly related to them through the Potter Family." James brought the two founders over to Lexi. Lexi stared at them in awe then blushed. She couldn't believe she was actually seeing two of Hogwarts founders.

"Don't worry. We get that reaction every time we meet someone new." Rowena giggled a little. Lexi relaxed a little as well.

"Hello Lexi. I'm quite glad you ended up in my house." Godric's eyes showed with warmth.

"Thank you both. You created a school where magic is taught. Without the knowledge you and other two, we may not have had a chance that we do now." Lexi smiled with pride. Rowena was the one who was blushing now from the complement.

"Thank you. Now the reason we are here is because we have a few gifts to give you. My gift is my private rooms." Rowena hoped this would help. "There an updating library. The house elves make sure to keep it updated with every book that's made.

"Thank you. I am in awe. It's the most wonderful thing anyone could do for me." Lexi knew that this would be a place she could go to feel safe. Rowena smiled at her and hugged her.

"My gift to you is my sword. May it be your protection. The next time you pick it up, it will transform so that it becomes lighter to use. I also leave you with Fawkes my phoenix. He will only stay with Dumbledore until you return to school this year." Godric hoped that everything would work out.

"Fawkes has always been there for me. I could ask for a more loyal phoenix to watch my back." Lexi knew with the phoenix by her side, she would be able to escape easier.

"Now the joint gift we are giving you is Hogwarts. It was decided that the last ownership of the castle would be left to the most powerful founder. That founder would be Godric and then I as I am almost as powerful." Rowena was glad she would be able to put a thorn in Dumbledore's side.

"I thought Salazar hated muggle borns?" Lexi was more confused now.

"Actually Salazar's daughter Selena hated anything not pure because the man she loved married a muggle born. Selena spread the hate saying it was her father work." Godric looked with light sorrow. Selena had loved Sorren Gryffindor but he loved Aradnia Tashi.

"Now the only thing you can't do is choose whom the Headmaster is or will be. If you could find the portraits of all four of us founders, you can have us over rule Dumbledore, which then will cause the sentient Hogwarts to choose another leader." Rowena looked with a serious look.

"I will do everything you ask!" Lexi stated. She would make them proud.

"This also means you can over rule the ministry and the school governors. All you have to do is go into the vaults that are now yours. The papers in there will prove you are our heir." Godric nodded his head as Rowena was giving the information that Lexi would need.

"Lexi. The power that be have given you a gift. They are sending me back. I will be sent back through the veil and I will make my way to Malfoy Mansion." Sirius smiled as Lexi jumped into his arms with happiness. She would love to have her godfather back.

"Sirius will be there where we can't I want you to have all the joy you life can give you." James and Lilly walked over to hug Lexi again.

"Now before we send you back we need to warn you that you have inherited a creature side to you. You are part Fey. When in danger wings will burst from your back. Until then you will have tattoos of wings on your shoulder blades. You will be able to scent out your mate after one week. If you need any other info ask Sirius. He's part Fey as well." Lilly and James hugged and kissed her good bye. Lexi waved good bye as she left the dream and fell into a normal dream. The vision with her family actually in real life only took minutes even though in the vision hours seemed to go past.

Remus, Lucius, Draco and Severus had decided to spend the night in the library. All the other guests would be back later.

"Do you think Alexiona is going to be all right?" Draco asked tiredly as he looked at the clock. It was 1:00 am in the morning.

"She'll be fine. I think everything will be all right." Remus just wished Sirius was here.

"We should head to bed. I was going to look in on Alexiona but I think she needs her rest. The elves will let us know if she needs us." Severus put his glass of Firewiskey down. All four got up and headed to bed. The four of them not realizing that when they would see Lexi next, they would be in for a lot more surprises then they thought.

The morning would bring surprises and many blessings that all humans in the house would love and be shocked at. Magic herself thought that a big change was needed and would make that happen.

The ward holding around Lexi's room was now able to dissipate. It's job done and the person was safe. Blinky entered the room to make sure the you miss was taken care of. She placed a warmer blanket on the young girl and after transfiguring a female pair of nightclothes on her. Blinky hoped it would make her feel more comfortable. Lexi sighed and snuggled in more. She had a light smile on her lips.


End file.
